Project Nightshade: Year One
by MarcellusMiro66
Summary: Nick Grayson never knew that the last of his surviving family members was a crime-fighting vigilante...something he hated with a passion. However, he soon learns that the world is much bigger than he had originally suspected. (Nightshade is an actual DC Comics character!) Part 6 of my DCEU stories.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone, MarcellusMiro66 here! Since Season 3 of _Young_ _Justice_ may be coming around, I have decided to wrote an fanfic based on an underrated _DC_ _Comics_ character, but with my OC. This is Part 6 of my DCEU stories.

Nick Grayson is a self-made billionaire who spends his days in incognito, working with the federal government and the Gotham City Police Department, unaware that he has a brother who is a crime-fighting vigilante. When he becomes fully aware, Nick learns that the world is quite bigger than he ever imagined and uses this fact to his advantage.

The story is a Crime Thriller with a hint of Revenge Drama, taking inspiration from _Once Upon a Time in the West_ , _The Godfather_ , and _A Better Tomorrow_ among others.

Enjoy! If you can...

* * *

 ** _| Sunday, April 2nd 2006 |_**

 ** _| Gotham City, 12:00N EDT |_**

 _Ten years ago..._

 ** _"There was a time above... a time before... there were perfect things... diamond absolutes."_**

 _The young boy watched from a distance as his parents, brother, aunt, and cousin – basically his entire family – were beautifully buried alongside each other. He practically forced himself not to tear up, aware that his emotion exertion would prevent any signs of woeful weakness. Weakness was a key element in the potential success that would follow him. Success was one of the many things that would follow him in the years to come. He was too young to understand._

 ** _"But things fall... things on Earth. And what falls... is fallen."_**

 _The young boy couldn't watch anymore and took off. He ended up in the forest and fell through a hole in the process, losing consciousness for a brief moment or so after bumping his head on a rock. When he came to, he was still in the same hole with blood trickling down his forehead. He rolled over onto his rock and looked upward to the light above, having reached an egregious yet excellent epiphany. Then a flock of bats flew out of absolutely nowhere and surrounded him. He slowly closed his eyes in content but never smiled._

 ** _"In the dream, it took me to the light. A beautiful lie..."_**

 _The lie was beautiful. It was all that mattered._

* * *

 _Ten years later..._

Nicolas "Nick" Grayson was draped in all black, from suit to trenchcoat to shoes, as he made his way to his family's grave. He silently sauntered through the cemetery, careful not to get the gravestones as it was nighttime at the moment. He partook in particular nighttime activities as par the course of police patrolling. The government also took an interest in him due to his willingness and motivation to do things right as there was so much wrong in the world of heroes and villains.

Speaking of heroes and villains...

Nick had despised both of them with a passion, not just of professional reasons, but primary personal. A villain is who killed his family in the first place and he's been long gone since. Captured by the bombastic Batman and his rookie Robin, both were a disastrous disgrace to the law and its specific society. He knew exactly what they were: a malicious menace to said society that were no better than the villains. The villains themselves were an differently story entirely. He knew the child one of them personally: Rose Wilson, the daughter of Deathstroke.

Deathstroke was a complex character in whole, never knowing what his main motivations were. However, he truly cared for his children and showed his more human side. Then again, if he expected them all to follow in his footsteps...well, nobody knew how long they all could hold under those circumstances. He knew what he had to.

Nick finally reached the tombstone that contained his family's names, slightly shedding a tear or two in silence. He crouched down to place down a bouquet of flowers on the broken pedestal. He could see their faces, he could hear their voices, he could feel their presence near...

Or was it just a dream?

 **BOOM!**

A hand burst from the dirt and grabbed Nick's wrist, using him as support as she pulled herself out from the ground. She was the spectre of a teary eyed Mary Grayson, who screamed with a serious tone,

 ** _"WHY DIDN'T YOU AVENGE US?!"_**

Yes, it was _definitely_ just a definite dream.

* * *

 **| Saturday, June 21st 2016 |**

 **| Danville, 12:00M PDT |**

Nick shot up with a sudden start and shifted his head around the room, blinking briskly and huffing heavily. He ran his hand through his short jet-black hair and sighed softly in relief. It was now midnight and the start of the summer solstice, a perfect day to kick off his new something. He never knew what to do next, but he figured he already had his hands full thanks to the police department and the government working him off. Nonetheless, he felt something was missing.

Nick shrugged it off for now and got up to get ready. After his mundane morning procedural in the bathroom (brush teeth, shower, hair styling), he was dressed in a white long-sleeved collared shirt with a navy blue tie with matching dress pants and black dress shoes, all under a black trenchcoat that reached to his waist. He exited the apartment and soon the penthouse as he made his way to his parked black 1970 _Dodge_ ® _Charger R/T_. He turned over the engine and drove off to Gotham; he slept seven hours yesterday so he highly doubted that his slumber would slow him down. After all, his reason for visiting Gotham was motivational worthy.

Nick needed to pay an old friend a visit.

* * *

 **| Star City, 2:00AM PDT |**

Kayla Harper was something of both a wonderful and wry woman. In the five to six years that her brother had been missing, her life had been full ups, downs, and in-betweens. Now? Now this was just incredibly inexcusable. After a five year abnormal absence, her brother suddenly arrived in the apartment looking exactly what he looked when he left...only except he was only slightly taller than her and wearing a superhero costume. Oh, he was missing his right arm.

Kayla practically threw herself at Roy with a bombastic blend of joy, sadness, fear, disgust, and anger. Anger that the man responsible for his amputated arm was none other than Lex Luthor; her anger was so amazingly agile that she was almost out the front door in a flash to seek vengeance on the businessman unarmed and uncoordinated.

Little did Roy know, his little sister had conditioned her coordination in his absence.

Roy had to go to work again and so did she. Kayla, after making sure that Roy was completely away from the house's radius, went into her room and retrieved a flat box from her closet. She had already performed her mundane morning procedural yesterday in the nighttime ironically enough, allowing the amble opportunity to test out her new utilized uniform. It was all black leather, specifically the jacket, pants, and flat-bottomed combat boots. She slipped on a thin black long-sleeve shirt then the entire costume, attached her utility belt, and finally the black domino mask. Thankly, the outfit was only slightly scandalizing to Kayla; the skintight material rather revealed both of her... _assets_.

Kayla snuck out of the house and into the garage, where she located her black quiver and _Oneida_ _Kestrel_ ® custom compound bow, slinging them both over her shoulders. Pulling the clear tarp out from above her black motorcycle, she boarded on it, revved it up, and sped off into the city.

In Star City, an individual in incognito scaled the building up and down, nodding in satisfaction as she prepped a RPG-7 for the ultimate usage. Aiming the rocket launcher with a little help from the PGO-7 scope, she pulled the trigger and the rocket was propelled forward...

And Queen Consolidated was no longer consolidated.


	2. Chapter 2

**| Saturday, June 21st 2016 |**

 **| Star City, 2:00AM PDT |**

And Queen Consolidated was no longer consolidated.

The girl looked on the collateral carnage she had caused and nodded in satisfaction once again. She softly set down the still smoking rocket launcher and pulled out another launcher...one for grappling hooks. Mirroring her earlier actions, she readied, aimed, and fired into the hole in the building. Considering that the building she was propped on top was the exact same height as Queen Consolidated, it was quite easy to zip line from one to another. Zip line was exactly what she did, and she leapt at the quite precise and utterly measurable moment.

The quite precise and utterly measurable moment in question was also the quite precise and utterly measurable moment that the Arrow accurately aimed and fired at her head an apt arrow,

"Stop!"

The girl couldn't help but slyly smirk, "You need a better Badass Boast, Oliver!"

The Arrow found his jaw hanging in horror slight and unintentionally dropped his guard as a result; this provided the opportunity for the hooded girl to grab her 3rd Generation Glock 17 and open fire. The basic blast was enough to snap Oliver out of his traumatic trance and back to the regular reality he was in. He aimed another arrow and opened fire, a scary scowl visible as he did so. It just missed her head...not that he was aiming for it anyway.

Arsenal was, however.

"Arsenal!"

"Come on, Oliver!" Oliver placed his worries aside and joined Roy (the real Roy) in hunting down the woman...but they didn't know this yet. They found her rummaging 'round the laboratory, a frightened Felicity looking on as she did so. She could point in panic, something the hooded girl remark about its rudeness,

"You should know it's not nice and/or polite to point."

Both Oliver and Roy ignored the girl's perceived ignorance of them both and opened fire, careful not to hit Felicity and/or anything else in the laboratory. She eventually exited and made her way to the roof, absolutely no retreat route in her radius. She scowled at her wasted talent to not think this idea through, so she rubbed her chin and thought some more. At least I got what I wanted was one of her thoughts as she pulled out a small vial containing an emerald green liquid, examining it thoroughly...unlike her plan.

"Freeze! You've got nowhere to go!"

The girl frowned and placed the vial away, turning to face them,

"Two things: First, you're not a cop. Second, I've got anywhere to go! We're on the roof! I'm on the roof!"

Oliver immediately worried the wrong idea and lowered his bow, "Listen! Don't do this! We can help you!"

The girl decided to assume it along, "No. You can't help me! Nobody can help me! Not even Slade!"

The three occupants on the roof stopped dead in their tracks, the girl in particular for letting opher pretentiousness getting the best of her. She turned away and sunk into the concrete floor, her knees bruising in the process. Not that she cared anyway. She couldn't cry, she shouldn't scream, and she wouldn't wail. She just sat in solemn silence at her fresh failure, her calm and collected conduct crumbling.

"What...about Slade?"

Oliver really wanted to this person, but this particular person wouldn't let him. On the other hand, she really wanted to stop being open, but this specific she wouldn't let her,

"He was never there. He was always never there. He never did favor family over feigned ignorance."

"He's...he's your father? You're his child?"

The girl frowned upon this and slipped off her hooded cloak. She had waist-length white hair, light grey eyes, a black eye-patch shielding a scar, a black and navy blue unitard, and blue armor along with her metallic knee pads and matching boots. She wore orange gloves on her hands, and is equipped with two katanas. She also wore red armor atop the blue. Oliver and Roy could now the resemblance between her and Deathstroke,

"You're his daughter?" The latter finally spoke after silence followed during the erratic exchange between Oliver and Deathstroke's daughter,

"No. Not anymore."

She leapt off the building and Roy took off after her, screeching to a stop by the ledge. She leapt from one building to another, surprisingly remaining intact after the long jump. She continued her jumping until she was out of sight and out of mind. Roy turned to face Oliver, who sighed softly,

"Let her go, Roy. There's always another day... I hope."

No matter how hard he tried, Roy could still hear Oliver's doubt about the one who got away. He turned towards the horizon and frowned. _Ollie's right,_ Roy thought, _there's always another day..._

 _I hope._

* * *

 **| Central City, 4:00AM CDT |**

Another girl clad in a hooded cloak entered a morbid museum that could've been easy passed off as the Library of Congress. That is, unless it weren't for the "morbid" part. She slipped off her cloak and set it aside, revealing her atrociously amazing attire and appearance: Her hair was swept down and wavy; its color is light pink with a metallic black hairband near the top. Her eyes match her hair color, with pupils akin to a cat's. She also has small, oval shaped, pink cheek blushes. Her outstanding outfit was a blacklong sleeved dress with violet centered bands. The bottom of her dress is cut like a witch's; violet and black striped leggings were under her dress and her shoes are black platform boots with violet soles. She had no name, and that was her game. It was what mattered to her at the moment.

She looked everywhere. She rummaged everywhere. She destroyed everywhere. She did those three things until she found it. A small flat box that remained ultimately unscathed. She practically tore it open and smiled at the contents inside: A black collar with a violet charm.

The only thing that was left of her prior purity.

She slipped it on her neck and smirked in success. She turned to leave when she discovered that she wasn't alone,

"Relax, I'm not here to trump on your turf. Rose Wilson – a big fan of your work."

"Hmm. You heard of me? It's nice to have a fan for a change. Wait a min... _Wilson_? As in the Big Bad Deathstroke?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Though, it has its perks."

"Speaking of perks... I suppose you're going to let me get away scot-free?"

"Not yet. Listen... I need you to do something."

From a distance, Kayla listened on to the plan planned by the two girls. She wore a stoic scowl reminiscent of Batman's, but the difference was he could pull it off better. Not that he himself was better than her in every way.

* * *

 **| Gotham City, 2:00AM EDT |**

Because of his fast paced driving and the free freeways, Nick arrived in Gotham sooner than he believed. He parked in one of the many parking garages and made his way to the park. An approximate 10 minutes he waited on the bench until a woman finally arrived after him. She had cream-colored hair, azure eyes, and a purple T-shirt with matte black faux leather pants.

"You know, with that look, Sarah, you could pull off a Kim Possible."

"Too bad I was born with blonde hair, not red, Nick," Sarah flashed a manila file folder to Nick before placing it in his possession, "This is all I can do for you for now. No more favors."

"That's why you're one of my favorites," Nick called out to Sarah as she strolled away.

"Not your favorite?" Sarah couldn't help but smile.

"You're getting there."

Sarah continued to walk off as Nick eventually left the park as well. Heading to his car and entering inside, he pulled out the five files detailing the Justice League, the Light, Project Cadmus, the Runaways, and the Team. It was specifically what he was searching for. He spent the tight two hours studying straight the files attached, then he noticed a strange something. There were three more files towards the back. He pulled it off and read them close and clear in alphabetical alignment: _' Alicorn Analyzation'_, _' Crystal Clones'_, and _'_ _Metahuman Monitoring '_.

 _Finally, a suspicious something to completely catch my attention,_ Nick tentatively thought as he placed away the files, started the engine, and drove away.


End file.
